youtubepoopfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Mays (YTP Universe)
NOTE: This article is about Billy Mays as he appears in the YTP Universe not the one in real life that died. Billy Mays was a person and very popular, iconic source known for advertising various useless products. Nowadays you can search "Billy Mays" on YouTube and poops would appear on the first page. Likes/Hates Likes *Eggman - long ally and friend. Billy is said to have supplied him Kaboom Putty. *Mario and Luigi - They help him to expand his business by making video games of him. *Money - Only someone who likes money will sell useless junk in an attempt to make a profit. *YouTube Poops - He keeps spreading himself on internet thanks to them. *Retards - They buy the crap he advertises. Neutral * Anthony Sullivan - He can help or harm Billy Mays's business. Hates *Vince Offer - Longtime rival. Sells other useless products, such as Shamwow. *Weegee - Mortal enemies. *Hideki Tojo - He taunts Billy for nothing, what a faggot. *Chara - Bought Vince Offer's products instead of his. Asshat. *Cars - He beats the crap out of them. *Tourettes Guy - He interrupts his videos sometimes. *The YouTube Poop Wikia Admins - They won't let him live. Products Sold *OxiClean *Awesome Weed *OxiClean Suicide Bleach Edition *Big City Toilet *Original Billy Burger Station *Kaboom Putty *Ebola Cola *The Big City Slaulcy Nation *Oisn Billy Putty *Quick Chosh *Figif It *Gadigion Figif King *Green Away *Suicide Switch *Suicide Ladder *A Product You Can Use to Make Your Hair Like Donald Trump *Suicide Putty *Suicide Toilet *Engrave It *Shamwow (because he just gave up) *Zorbeez *MTT-Brand Anime Powder *Dank MLG kush *Himself *A real life Billy Mays (with a skunk's body) *Jupiter *Orange Glo **With help from Sheli Sanderz and Mike Hell (The owner of hell) *Impact SWord *iCan't Insurance *Slapchop (he stole it from Vince Offer) *Jupiter Jack Off **Mighty tape to fix a leaky cock *Hercules Hook *Shit Zooka *Drug Station *The Drunk Jack *Magic Drugs, he uses them everyday, why do you think he sells the above shit treasures? *Billy Mays butt lift system. *Burger Insurance *Toilet Insurance *A FULLY LOADED 80 TON TRACTOR TRAILER *This 6000 pound car *Two Gophers *The Anime-Away Bazooka *DC Snowboard Boot *KABOOM *What Odor *The Gator Blade **With the extra Crocodile Cutters *Hutzler 571 Banana Slicer *A Real Life Skunk *Black Toilet Paper *Beehive Cake Pan *Bee Bazooka *The CB600 Male Chasity Device *An amazing new book be Victor Chaney CASTRATION *Beats Studio Wireless Over-Ear Headphone *THE NO CUSSING CLUB *Nothing *Failed Oxi Clean *Billy Mays (YTP Source) *2 cans of tucans **Gives the tucans cat scans **Feeds your tucans free cans of peacans *Crafting with Cat Hair **Cat Finger Puppet **Cat Gloves **Also including a Recipe guide Personality Mays is known to be extremely greedy, stopping at nothing to get as much money as possible. This is directly noted as he once said "Making your money my money is something I am extremely passionate about". Regrets and Death Near the end of his career, and thereafter, life, he began to regret the evil he has done. In doing so, he saw the damage his products were doing to people, thinking that they would work. Near the end of his career, he began selling suicide related products, notably Suicide Putty, the Suicide Ladder, OxiClean Suicide Bleach Edition, and the Suicide Toilet. A week after he last sold a product, he unendorsed all his products. That year, he committed suicide with his own product. There were found to be 3 sticks of used Suicide Putty to be in the room and a half-empty bottle of Oxiclean. He then resided in Hell. Resurrection and Selling Himself Years after his death by suicide putty in the YTP Universe, he was resurrected by a YouTube Pooper called Xtremej71 because people missed him so much they'd cry themselves to sleep every night. And once again declared he would sell himself to anyone cause of all the amazing things he could do for people and their entire families but he later became explicit and announced alot of explicit sexual things he could do. Despite the editors trying to shut him up, he still managed to finish his commercial. After this he continued his job as a pitchman in the YouTube Poop Universe. Currently Billy Mays now spends his time making it up to his son for the last thirteen years, by teaching him how to find retards and how to screw them out of their money. Video Game Billy Mays created his own video game with the help of Mario and Luigi called "Super Billy Mays" in which he has the same powers like Mario and Luigi but in this game in a more realistic way which called the attention of many players who started to play the game. Super Billy Mays is also an online game and 99.8% of everyone in YTP world is playing this game right now while you are reading this. Gallery Poops To see this man and his products get chopped to pieces click here Category:Immortals Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Characters Category:Characters who like money Category:Americans